A Magical Mystery Story
by BeyondTheLimit13
Summary: One day a young girl wakes in the middle of a field only to find that this is no ordinary field and that everything is not exactly as it seems... A magical trip takes the girl to see things that can only be found across the universe, along the way she meets a colourful cast of characters. But most importantly, she meets four very different people...
1. Chapter 1: Dear Prudence

"Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields"

"Nothing Is Real..."

Those were the last words she heard before she gently closed her eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

When she woke, the girl found herself lying on a field filled with grass and was facing upwards towards marmalade skies and further down the field, were tangerine trees. Her eyes fluttered open and stared into the distance as she looked somewhere deep across the universe. As she stood up she could hear all sorts of sounds playing in all different directions, in one direction she could hear a man exclaiming something about a band by someone called Sgt. Pepper. In another direction she could hear soft Indian music playing and somewhere else she could hear something approaching...

Whatever it was, it sounded like it would be right next to her any minute now. What approached her was a colourful looking bus that was painted in the most spectacular shade of yellow and written in rainbow colours were the words:

Magical Mystery Tour

"Roll up, roll up for the Magical Mystery Tour! Step right this way!" The man shouted as soon as the doors swung open. He was dressed all in white and sporting a white cap waved the girl onto the tour bus. The man addressed himself as Jolly Jimmy Johnson and told the girl to take a seat anywhere she liked. The girl walked down past the rows of seats that were nearly all filled and finally found a seat. As she took her seat, Jolly Jimmy sat in the seat in front of her and asked what her name was. "I... I.. don't remember" was all she could manage. Pointing below her seat, Jolly Jimmy said "Take a look under your seat and you'll find a special letter." The girl reached under her seat and found a small envelope lying beneath her seat. Picking up the envelope she looked at the words written on the front and written in the neatest handwriting she had ever seen, were the words:

Dear Prudence

Prudence stared at the words with utter disbelief and immediately took out the letter hidden in the envelope.

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day

The Sun is up, the sky is blue

It's beautiful and so are you

Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?

The letter finished there and left Prudence wondering where this letter had come from. She examined the front and back but it was just a blank white sheet of paper apart from the black-inked handwriting. Just at that moment, the bus had come to a halt. Prudence tried to look outside of the window, but couldn't see a thing, it was completely dark outside and appeared to be raining. Jolly Jimmy finally stood up and exclaimed in a joyful voice "Here we are everyone, our first stop! The haunted church of Eleanor Rigby, I hope you aren't scared!"

Prudence couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the thought of getting off in the middle of nowhere to go to an abandoned church. She was definitely feeling a little scared when someone grabbed her hand and said in a calm voice "Come on, time to go." The man was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a black bowler hat with white feathers sticking out of it, but his most noticeable feature was the extremely round glasses perched on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fool On The Hill

It seemed only seconds later when Prudence found herself standing in a bright field of colours, filled with shapes and wonderful things that seemed as if they could only be found here; wherever _here_ was. At that moment, the man with the round glasses had walked off the bus and stood side by side with Prudence. "Welcome to a land of sound and shapes that can only be found here in Pepperland! Isn't it just grand?" The man asked. Prudence stood in awe, only a second ago everything was dark and raining and suddenly she was standing in a field of bright objects that had patterns and all sorts inscribed on them. "Where are we? I thought we were going to the church of Eleanor Rigby?" Prudence finally asked, after being shocked by the sight of the landscape, but already the man had started walking off. "Don't worry we're only taking a shortcut!" He called back.

After calling back, the man stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the girl "By the way, my name's John! Right, time to go!" With that, the man carried on walking and was almost out of sight when Prudence feared she would be left behind on her own so she hurried along to try to catch up with him. When she finally caught up, she found herself in front of a large cavern and pushing forward a doorway, she walked in. "John! Where are you?" Prudence called out, there was no reply. She carried on walking and she noticed that the walls and ceiling had colourful patterns chalked into the stone, some of it was drawn on to the stone and some seemed to glow steadily as if it was its own natural light source. "John!" Prudence called out again and again there was still no reply.

Then she caught a glimpse of something on the floor a distance away, when she went closer to it, she could hear steady breathing; or more like snoring. John was lying on his back with his brown blazer draped on top of him and his bowler hat sat on his face, as he continued to snore Prudence made her way towards him and removed the hat. "John! What in the world are you doing on the floor?!" Prudence shouted as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently to try and wake him up. Suddenly John calmly opened his eyes and said, "What? I'm only sleeping." Prudence scrunched her face up and stuck her tongue out at him. John giggled as he saw her turn away towards the entrance of the cavern.

As she reached the outside, everything had changed once again, but this time everything seemed normal. She looked around and could only find that the cavern was the only thing that remained of the previous landscape. Now she stood on a hill filled with grass and stones. As Prudence looked at the cloudy blue skies, her attention turned to a man who seemed to be standing on the highest part of the hill just staring into the distance, and stood completely stock still with his hands shoved into his black coat. He also wore matching black trousers and black shoes. At that moment, Prudence could hear footsteps coming her way, when she turned around she saw John walking towards her with his hands in his pocket. "Who is that man?" Prudence asked pointing towards the man in the black coat. John followed Prudence's finger and pointed at him as well as he said "That man, is The Fool On The Hill."


End file.
